


When You Love Someone

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Malec One Shots [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus actually being a pretty alright parent for ONCE, Based on glimpes of S3Episode20 from the Promo, Have i already used this title??, Post S3Episode19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which Magnus, Lorenzo, and Asmodeus are arguing over Loft Ownership when the End of World starts... OR in which love conquers all.





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be out of bed in 5 hours, so instead of sleeping, I'm writing fanfic. Someone actually should stop me! But for real, this hasn't been edited, I'll do a sweep sometime in the morning, unless I can't help myself when I put myself to bed in a few minutes, in which case, I'll just be lying in bed fucking editing. Oh my god. Self control is not a word in my vocabulary list... 
> 
> Realized this morning that the portal COULD be a result of the Morgenstern kids fucking around with Morning Star... so...

_'Cause you still look perfect as days go by,_  
_Even the worst ones, you make me smile._  
_I'd stop the world if it gave us time._  
  
_'Cause when you love someone,_  
_You open up your heart._  
_When you love someone,_  
_You make room._  
_If you love someone,_  
_And you're not afraid to lose 'em,_  
_You probably never loved someone like I do._  
~Love Someone, Lukas Graham

* * *

Magnus reluctantly follows his father through the streets of Brooklyn, on the way to the loft that is no longer his. Of course, he could have refused, but then he’d be leaving Lorenzo to deal with his father on his own, and as much as Magnus doesn’t like Lorenzo, that’s just an asshole move all around. So, he follows his father along the streets that are more familiar to him than he thinks even he knew, dragging his feet the nearer they get to the Loft.

“Please remember that I gave Lorenzo the loft willingly!” Magnus pleads, as they climb the stairs into the building, and head up to the loft, his father seeming not to hear him. Magnus assesses the wards they’re met with and cringes, knowing exactly how his father will respond.

Within seconds, the front door is blasted off its hinges, the wards blowing away like dust in the wind when faced with Asmodeus’ raw power. Magnus sighs, and rubs at his forehead.

“I’ll have to make amends for that later, father!” he mutters, scowling as his father marches into the loft, looking around for Lorenzo, who appears from a portal, looking more than just a little frantic.

“Bane?” Lorenzo questions when he catches sight of him.

“I am here under duress.” Magnus says, crossing his arms over his chest. “My father decided he wanted to have words.” He explains, rolling his golden eyes.

“Indeed.” Asmodeus states, with a devilish grin on his face when Lorenzo finally notices him and flinches away.

“You summoned a Greater Demon?” Lorenzo hisses at Magnus, who shrugs his shoulders.

“No, I just happen to be his son, so he’s decided he’ll stalk me all over the city.” Magnus answers, sounding less put upon than he feels.

“You say you gave your loft in a deal?” Asmodeus questions, turning to Magnus from where he’d been moving around the living room, inspecting the areas Magnus’ had once laid his warding stones.

“Yes?” Magnus replies with a sigh. “We’ve already covered that. Lorenzo rendered me a service, in return I gave him the loft.”

“What was this service?” Asmodeus queries, glaring at Lorenzo, who flinches away again.

“Lorenzo gave me a transfusion of magic, after you took mine. I gave Lorenzo the loft in payment. However, my body rejected the transfusion and Lorenzo took the magic back before it killed me.” Magnus answers, tiredly rubbing at his eyes, the long night beginning to get to him.

“So, the deal is void.” Asmodeus points out, amused.

“What? No, I own the loft, legally.” Lorenzo retorts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Except, were a vampire to show up at the door, it would be Magnus’ word that let them in, not yours.” Asmodeus tells them both, a disbelieving grin on his face. “Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, I know I taught you how to recognize the magical owner of a property.”

“Of course.” Magnus answers, nodding his head. “However, you may recall I only recently got my magic back? About a few hours ago, when you so graciously stalked me in the street and returned it to me, you haven’t forgotten, have you?” He sarcastically asks, before heaving a sigh and holding his hand out and closing his eyes, calling the magic tied within the loft, through the ley lines below, to respond. When he opens his eyes, the loft is equal shades of blue and red, the exact colours of his own magic and he frowns. “But the deal was-“

“The deal was rendered void when the transfusion failed.” Asmodeus explains as Lorenzo stares uncomprehendingly at the colours harmlessly swirling around them. “The magic in the loft reverted from Lorenzo to you, son. You can fool each other, but you cannot fool magic. So, Lorenzo Rey, will you let your pride get in the way of your own protection?”

“This is ridiculous, father, I-“ Magnus cuts himself off as the loft suddenly darkens, and he frowns, moving to the window, pulling the curtains aside to stare up at the portal slowly rending itself into being in the sky above. “Father? This wouldn’t happen to be your doing, would it?” Magnus questions sweetly as he turns to glare at Asmodeus. His father and Lorenzo are quick to follow him to the window, all three staring up at the portal.

“This is not my doing.” Asmodeus answers, shaking his head, his eyes darkening. “I believe my brother’s sword is once more in play.”

“The Institute were searching for Glorious and Jonathan Morgenstern was searching for the Morning Star.” Magnus points out, all three of them transfixed by the portal above them as it seems to stabilize.

“Then both of their swords might be in play, perhaps that will be the only thing that saves this place.” Asmodeus replies, looking away. “Come along, Magnus. Lorenzo, you’re free to keep the loft, my son and I are suddenly required elsewhere.”

“What?” Magnus exclaims finally tearing his eyes away as he sees his siblings pouring out of the portal. “Where do you think we’re going?”

“Edom will empty, and your siblings will devour this world, Magnus.” His father explains, stepping into his space. “It is best that you not be in their vicinity while they’re feasting. We shall go to Edom, where you will be safe.”

“No.” Magnus answers, shaking his head. “No, I have to go. I need to see if I can close the portal, I have to find Alexander and… I have to help.”

“He broke your heart!” Asmodeus snaps, crossing his arms over his chest and beginning to pace across the floor. “He broke your heart, but you still care for him, why?”

“You broke my heart; I still care for you.” Magnus points out, his eyes narrowing. “Besides, New York is my home, I’m not just going to sit back while it is destroyed!”

“Magnus, if Glorious is in play, you are in danger!” Asmodeus argues, pausing in his pacing to rub at his face. “The Morning Star being in play is really not any better!”

“I will not abandon everyone I care about just so I can be safe!”

“What is Glorious?” Lorenzo cuts in, still standing by the window, but he’s shaking.

“Glorious is the sword of the Archangel Michael, the Morning Star is the sword of Lucifer. Glorious is imbued with heavenly fire, lethal to all Downworlders. Morning Star will grant the wielder the ability to control demon armies, hence-“ Asmodeus points out the window, where the Asmodai are already making headway on destroying the city. “And both swords in the hands of people who would see the Downworld ended.”

“Right. Nice chat, I’ll just be going! Bane, loft’s yours!” Lorenzo states, creating a portal and whisking himself away.

“Your High Warlock is a bit of a coward.” Asmodeus points out, causing Magnus to give him a disbelieving laugh.

“You’re trying to get me to flee with you to Edom and you’re calling _Lorenzo_ a coward?” Magnus questions, incredulous. “We’ve wasted enough time already. I will be going to fight, father. You’re welcome to come with me, but you will not stop me.” He says, crossing towards the door, only to stop at the sound of his father’s voice.

“Magnus, please.” Asmodeus begs, Magnus’ comes to a complete stop, frozen in place a for a moment as he tries to process this, slowly he turns on his heel, finds his father on his knees before him. “Please, come with me to Edom. We can… we can save your Shadowhunter on the way if that’s what you need to come with me, to be safe. Please do not go against your siblings.”

“You’ve been rubbing Alec in my face since you got here, now you’re just willing for me to run back to him? Why?” Magnus asks, eyes narrowing.

“If he is what it takes for you to come to Edom with me, then so be it.” Asmodeus replies, but Magnus can already tell there’s something missing.

“What aren’t you telling me? Speak, or I’ll banish you back to Edom right now.” Magnus demands, Asmodeus hesitates, before sighing heavily.

“Your Shadowhunter made a deal with me. Your magic in return for the end of your relationship.” Asmodeus admits, holding his hand up. “Truly, I didn’t really think he would agree.” Asmodeus explains, and Magnus believes him, because if it had been any of Magnus’ past lovers, they wouldn’t have agreed at all.

“Alexander is the most self-sacrificing asshole I’ve ever met, and you-“ Magnus hisses, and before he’s consciously aware of it, his magic lashes out like a whip, throwing his father across the loft. “Go back to Edom, father! Perhaps I’ll have forgiven you in another few hundred years.” Magnus snaps, forming a portal and stepping through it.

He finds himself beneath the portal, looking up at the tear in the sky that is so much worse up close, where his siblings are just pouring through in an unbroken stream. He frowns at the portal, knows already just by looking at it that it’ll take more than just him to close the portal, but there’s nothing stopping him fighting the Asmodai.

* * *

Everything around them is just a nightmare, Alec closes his eyes for a second and prays that when he opens them, he’ll be back at the Institute, with Magnus in his arms. But when he opens his eyes again, he’s still in middle of a city on the verge of collapse. The only consolation is that the Mundanes cannot see the Asmodai and cannot see the various Shadowhunters and Downworlders that have banded together to fight against them. If they survive this, it will not be his job to come up with a cover story.

“You think we can go, like, a _month_ without the world ending?” He asks Izzy, as they make their way to the portal’s origin point, fighting off more demons than they can even count. “How come none of the other Institutes have to put up with the Apocalypse every month? I feel cheated.”

“It might just be you… and Lydia. Mum and Dad never had to put up with any of this shit.” Izzy exclaims, slicing one of the demons in two. “You just attract trouble, big brother.”

“Oh, you’re such a darling, sister.” Alec replies, shooting one of the demons when they try to make a grab for Izzy.

“No offense to Magnus, but his siblings are the worst!” Izzy exclaims, shaking off the ashes as they fall on her. “There’s the portal!”

“But how do we get it shut? Glorious and Morning Star have disappeared, Clary’s too out of it to produce any new runes, other than the alliance, which is untested. So, how-” Alec cuts himself off, halting suddenly when he sees an Asmodai get thrown past him by familiar angry red magic, then he’s running. Izzy calling his name, but he barely hears her. “Magnus?”

“Alexander?” he skids to a stop, and turns towards the sound, running towards it, finds Magnus bruised and bloody in the centre of a ring of Asmodai, a shield flickering around him. “Where is the Morning Star?” Magnus demands, looking up at the portal above them.

“Gone, along with Glorious.” Alec answers, starting to pick off the demons too stupid to turn away from Magnus. “Glorious went back to Heaven, and Morning Star… I guess went back to Lucifer, when we freed Clary.”

“I can’t close the portal.” Magnus tells him, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly as his magic lashes out, like Izzy’s whip, knocking the Asmodai back as Izzy finally joins them.

“Hey, Magnus. Looking good!” Izzy announces, throwing him a thumbs up, before using her own whip to join in the action.

“Dearest Isabelle, how lovely to see you.” Magnus greets, sounding genuinely pleased, before he turns back to Alec. “They’ll never stop coming, Alec. So long as the portal is open, they’ll empty out Edom.”

“How do we close the portal?” Alec asks, taking a moment to look up at the portal, then back at Magnus, taking out a few more Asmodai. Magnus blasts through the circle of Asmodai, creating a path empty of them to him.

“Come here.” He commands, they’re quick to obey and he envelopes them in his shield when they’re close enough. “This type of portal, we’d need all the warlocks in the city to work together to close it. It’ll never happen while this is going on. But I… if I go to Edom, I can force all the Asmodai back and seal the portal on that side.”

“But?” Alec asks, looking intently at Magnus’ face. “Because I’m hearing a ‘but’.”

“It would require a blood sacrifice to close the portal. I’d die.” Magnus says, obviously reluctant.

“No.” Alec answers immediately, shaking his head. “We’ll find another way.”

“There isn’t another way, Alexander.” Magnus tells him, looking up at the portal, where his siblings are still spilling out. “It’ll never end, Alec. Never.”

“I’m not… I can’t… I didn’t…” Alec shakes his head, unable to find the words he wants, needs to speak. “You’re not doing it.”

“It’s unfortunately, not your choice to make and you threw away any right to make decisions for me when you made your deal with my father.” Magnus retorts, looking away. “I don’t want to fight with you. I have to do this, Alec.”

“No. We can find another way, Magnus. I can’t lose you! I broke up with you so you’d get your magic back, so you’d be able to move on from me and live a long, happy life. I didn’t give you up so you could throw your life away!” Alec argues, reaching forward to grip Magnus’ wrist, holding tight. “I love you; your loss is more than I could take.”

“Your loss was more than I could bear, but I’m still here.” Magnus points out with a frown. “You have to let me do this.”

“Guys, the portal is closing.” Izzy exclaims, across from them, where she’s staring up at the portal. They’re both slow to look to her and then up above them, where, true to Izzy’s word, the portal is closing.

“How?” Magnus asks, lets his gaze move from the portal to the red-gold light shooting through the centre of it, follows the light down until he sees… “Father?” he exclaims, letting his magic burst out of him in a massive shockwave, blasting his siblings away as he steps through the shield and runs towards the lone figure standing directly beneath the portal, arm held high, sword pointed directly up at the portal. “Father!”

“I do love you, Magnus.” His father promises him, as his red-gold magic swirls around him, reveals his blackened wings. “One day, I hope you will be ready to join my side, willingly.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“You are my son; I would not see you dead before your time.” His father replies, as Magnus watches as the Asmodai begin to return to the portal, which is no longer shrinking, but holding steady, waiting, his siblings called back by his father’s command. It’s in that moment that Magnus remembers his father is a General of Hell. “My sisters have a lot planned for you, Magnus, and for this world. It is too early to begin the war with Heaven. Michael and Lucifer have their swords now, but the world is not ready for their battle, not for many, many years yet.”

“Has Lucifer-?”

“I’ve spoken with them both.” Asmodeus answers, an amused smile on his face. “They still bicker like an old married couple, but in this they are in agreement. The world does not end today.”

“What happened to Edom, then? That’s just… alternate Earth.” Magnus asks, frowning as the Asmodai all seem to disappear through the portal, but it still doesn’t close.

“There was no saving Edom, Magnus. Edom’s Shadowhunters refused the teachings Raziel offered, they refused the assistance the Downworld was willing to give them, pushing the Seelie and the warlocks back into their parents’ arms for safety. Those Shadowhunters never had Silent Brothers or Iron Sisters, they were incapable of forging Seraph Blades. Edom was always doomed, from the very beginning.”

“But not Earth?”

“Earth is doomed to end. Everything is, Magnus. But Earth is not doomed to fall today.” His father corrects, before looking behind Magnus, who turns to find Izzy and Alec waiting for him, just far enough out of reach to give them privacy but offer Magnus support. “Tell your Shadowhunter the deal was void from the start.”

“What?” Magnus asks, frowning.

“The deal was void, I told him he wasn’t ever allowed to tell you or I’d take your magic back.”

“Which you can’t do.” Magnus points out, Asmodeus shrugs his shoulders, Magnus laughs. “You really didn’t think he’d say yes. You’ve _never_ intentionally voided a deal. Has anyone out played you that way before?”

“No. I’m impressed, he really would give up the entire world for you. When you marry him, Magnus, know that it will be forever.” His father says, as his wings begin to flap on his back, and between one blink and the next, his father is shooting up towards the portal, disappearing within it a second before the portal closes. Magnus stares up at the sky, where the portal had been, his legs giving out beneath him as the adrenaline from the fight finally dissipates.

“Magnus?” he turns his head at the sound, finds Alec falling to his knees beside him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Alexander.” Magnus answers, smiling because for the first time since he lost his magic, it is the truth. “I’m fine, and father says to tell you the deal with void from the beginning.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain later, right now, I want to go home, have a really, really hot bath and crawl into bed.” He says, leaning heavily into Alec’s side. “Come with me?”

“God, I wish I could!” Alec answers, with a grumble. “Stupid Head Duties.” He mutters under his breath, causing Magnus to laugh.

“Are you going to say my father closed the portal?” Magnus asks, frowning. “I don’t think you should.”

“No, Izzy and I already agreed. We don’t know what we’re going to say, but well think of something.”

“Find Jace and Clary, get them to agree that Ithuriel assisted you. I doubt anyone would actually be stupid enough to summon an angel, but if they did, Ithuriel would most likely corroborate your story.” Magnus points out, laughing at the confused look Alec gives him. “Ithuriel’s an angel, Lilith cannot kill him, also, Heaven and Hell agreed the world would not end today, that is why my father closed the portal.”

“I see. We might take you up on that.” Alec finally answers, before he frowns. “Wait. Home. You brought a place? Seriously? You know the world has been ending?” he asks, incredulous, Magnus bursts into laughter.

“Took you long enough to ask. Lorenzo gave the loft back. Of course, I’m going to have put a door back on it and redecorate before I can relax, but it’s my home and I’m going to enjoy returning.” Magnus explains, taking a deep breath in and letting it out on a sigh. “Speaking of, I should let you get on with your Head duties. You are most welcome to join me whenever you are finished, and the offer to move in with me is still most definitely on the table, if you want it.”

“Really?” Alec asks, like he’s waiting for Magnus to reconsider.

“Really, really.” Magnus answers, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips. “I don’t want to fight. You hurt me a lot, but what is done, is done, and now all there is to do, is move past it. Also, you managed to impress my father, so good on you, I guess?”

“What?”

“The deal was fake the entire time.” Magnus explains, laughing. “Dad thought you’d vehemently refuse to break up with me, especially since he said you could never tell me why. That voided the deal, since once he gave my magic back to me, he couldn’t take it back without my permission.”

“Excuse me? That fucking asshole! I’m gonna-“ Alec huffs, shakes his fist angrily at the sky, causing Magnus to laugh and press another kiss to his lips. “What a dick.”

“In his defence, he truly thought you’d say no, I imagine he’d have renegotiated something else.” Magnus explains, giggling. “You’re too self-sacrificing, darling.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that.” Alec grumbles, a pout on his lips that Magnus kisses away.

“Now, really, I must be going, before I decide to kidnap you. I’m certain you know how to find the loft on your own, so will I be seeing you at some point today or tonight?” Magnus questions, pressing his hand over Alec’s chest and using a small burst of magic to heal his wounds.

“Thanks. I’ll be over whenever everything is taken care of, don’t know how long that will take.” Alec answers, as the two of them move together to stand. “I’ll let you know.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Magnus promises, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips before stepping through a portal Alec hadn’t even noticed him creating. Alec stares at the spot Magnus had just been standing in and sighs, before turning to go in search of Izzy and the others.

* * *

It doesn’t take as long as he thinks to set the Loft back to rights, whether that’s because of the magic within the loft itself assisting him, he doesn’t know. But before long, he’s relaxing in his bath, enjoying the warm water, when a portal forms across the room from him.

“That better be Cat!” he exclaims, without opening his eyes. Figures if it’s someone else out to kill him, they deserve it for waiting until after the world was ending.

“What about Ragnor?” an incredibly unexpected voice asks, which has Magnus screaming and flailing in the water in his haste to sit up, scowling when he hears his old friend laughing.

“You… you piece of shit! You let me think you were dead!” Magnus screams, draping his arms over the side of the bath to glare at his oldest friend. “You son of a-“

“Are you just going to insult me?” Ragnor asks with a little pout as he leans back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. “I just came to check on my dearest friend after hearing about the ordeal he’s been through these last few weeks, and this is how you treat me?”

“You let me think you were dead!” Magnus shrieks, throwing a fireball at Ragnor, who laughs and catches the fire ball in his hands, swirling it around, before letting it dissipate. “You fuck.”

“Well, I’m back now, sorry about dying in your arms and everything, if it’s any consolation, it was a shock to me, too.” Ragnor points out, but it doesn’t stop Magnus’ glaring at him. “Will you let me heal you, at least?” Ragnor questions, while Magnus finally laughs.

“You couldn’t let me finish my bath first?” he asks, raising an eyebrow, Ragnor shrugs.

“How many times did we three used to ritually dance naked under the full moon?” Ragnor questions, with a grin. “I’ve seen everything you have to offer, Magnus.”

“You’re still a shit, but fine!” Magnus grumbles, making a face. Ragnor laughs and crosses to him, sinking down to his knees beside the tub, reaching out to press his hand over Magnus’ chest. He lets his magic rush over and through Magnus, healing the wounds of the battle, that Magnus had ignored, since none of them were life threatening, just bothersome and he couldn’t heal them himself. Magnus watches the cuts, bruises, and tears on his body heal, before he starts laughing, so hard he cries. “I thought you were dead!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to remain hidden for so long. If it is any consolation, I still have yet to see dearest Catarina, and I’m certain she’ll put me back in my grave.” Ragnor answers, before pulling away, the magic dissipating. “Now that you’re healed, I must go and face the music, but I’ll be around more, Magnus. I promise.”

“Okay.” Magnus whispers, trying to swallow the thick lump in his throat. “Okay, but you better!”

“I will!” Ragnor promises, pressing a gentle kiss to Magnus’ forehead before he portals away, leaving Magnus staring after him. The water has long since gone cold when Magnus finally works up the strength to get out of bath. It takes him a few extra minutes to dress, too tired and worn out to use his magic, then he wanders out to his bedroom and sinks down onto the bed with a sigh, staring up at the familiar ceiling and so relieved to be _home._

* * *

He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he’s waking up with a groan as Alec comes crawling in at what must be Oh-Hell-O’clock.

“A’xan’d’r?” Magnus slurs, grumbling as he sits up, magicking the lights on.

“Hey, I’m sorry I woke you up.” Alec apologizes, moving automatically to the part of the wardrobe neither of them had realized had become Alec’s, that Magnus had magicked back in his redecorations without thought. Alec dresses for bed quickly, throwing his dirty clothing in the clothing bin and crawling into the bed, pulling Magnus into his arms as Magnus magics the lights off again.

“Time?” Magnus queries, curling into Alec’s side, resting his head on Alec’s chest and holding him close. Last night, this was all he’d wanted, but thought he’d never have again.

“Five in the morning.” Alec answers, pressing a ghost of a kiss to the top of his head. “Clean up and cover up dragged on.” Alec murmurs, sighing heavily. “I missed you.”

“Mmm, missed you, too.” Magnus mumbles, snuggling his face against Alec’s chest. “Go to sleep. Talk later.” Alec hums, and it’s not very long after that his breathing evens out in sleep. Magnus smiles and closes his eyes, lets sleep claim him once more, feeling like all is suddenly right with the world, despite it close call with the end.

* * *

 _All my life,_  
_I thought it'd be hard to find,_  
_The one 'til I found you._  
_And I find it bittersweet,_  
_'Cause you gave me something to lose._  
  
_But when you love someone,_  
_You open up your heart._  
_When you love someone,_  
_You make room._  
_If you love someone,_  
_And you're not afraid to lose 'em,_  
_You probably never loved someone like I do._  
~Love Someone, Lukas Graham


End file.
